Pokemon: The Wizard of Oz
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: You all know the original story, but this has a Pokemon twist to it, with moar twists to come! After a cyclone warps Bu-Ling and her pet monkey Cilan to a strange land... they meet the wicked b**** of the west and good witch of the north, who sends them on a journey to the Emerald City to get help to return home. What adventures, friends, and foes await? read to find out! Review
1. ATTACK OF THE FRIGGIN' CYCLONE!

_**Ch. 1: ATTACK OF THE FRIGGIN' CYCLONE!**_

_On a farm in Kansas, there lived an aunt and a few uncles. They had a young niece named Bu-Ling and a pet monkey named Cilan, who was mute. He uses sign and body language to tell how hes feeling. Other times he'd play charades. Bu-Ling can understand him most of the time. The family had rised him from when he was a baby chimp. Bu-Ling and Cilan are very close. Even best friends for that matter! However, this is where their story begins, as they run from Ms. Misty..._

"C'mon Cilan, she might be catching up to us!" Bu-Ling called. She wore a blue and white sailor uniform top and a blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She also has a dark skin tone, raven black hair, and brown eyes. Cilan was right at her heels when they stopped to catch their breath. He wore a dark green hoodie, with a white under shirt and light green pants. He never wore shoes, cause he signed that they made his paws hurt, so where ever he goes, hes barefoot. He has green fur and green eyes.

"You could sense the evil in her... thats why you bit her..." she then hugs him close. "She can't put you down! I won't allow it! C'mon, lets go tell Auntie." And with that, they continued to run, until they reached a farm house. Cilan then tugs on the Aunt's dress to get her attention. "What? Oh hi Cilan, whats wrong?" He signs; 'Ms. Misty is gonna kill me!' "Yeah, she wanted to pet him, but Cilan sensed something in her and was only defending himself." Bu-Ling chimed in. "Well what did he do?" the aunt asked. "He bit her." "I see, well come inside for a snack and we'll think of something" she said. The monkey signed; 'Thank you.' and went inside.

Meanwhile, Ms. Misty was on her way to the farm with a leash in tow...

Back at the house, Cilan was curled up in his bed enjoying a banana sandwitch while his owner ate animal crackers. Soon, they heard a banging at the door, followed by a voice; "OPEN UP! I KNOW HES IN HERE!" The aunt then goes to the door to find a very peeded off woman with orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a creepy looking dress. The pet hid under Bu-Ling's bed in fear. "I dunno who you're talking about." came the aunt's reply. "DON'T LIE TO ME! THAT MISCHIVIOUS MONKEY IS IN HERE SOMEWHERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING TIL I GET HIM!" "Monkey? We don't have any monkeys here" "GREEN FUR, WEARING CUTE CLOTHES?!" "not here" at that Misty was in a huff and just up and left at that point. "I'll be back... mark my words..." she said darkly, as she rode off on her bike.

After seeing Misty disappear over a hill, Bu-ling signaled Cilan to come out of hiding. 'What a wicked witch...' he signed, frowning a bit. His owner petted his head. "Its ok, shes gone now..." the aunt then spoke up. "Why don't you two go play for a while, until its dinnertime?" "Ok." Bu-Ling replies, as she heads out the door. Cilan was right at her heels.

After a long while of playing, the two headed back home... but somrthing was off... way off... all the lifestock was gone... there were no cows, chickens, you name it. The aunts and uncles had also disappeared as well... where was everyone? "Ok... this is just plain creepy..." Bu-Ling said, as she looked at her faithful pet, who mimiced her expession. Soon however, the winds started to pick up. They started off nice and gentle, but soon got stronger. In the distance, Cilan could make out a tornado! So thats why everyone vanished! He alerted Bu-Ling and she ran to the house, but the monkey grabbed her piggyback style and ran in an diffrent direction. The tornado was gaining on them and eventually swept them both up! Bu-Ling held on tightly to her compantion's paw. "DON'T LET GO!" she screamed over the noise. They soon were knocked unconscience by flying debris...

After a bit, Cilan had woken up to find himself and Bu-Ling, who was still out of it, on a board plank from the house, and as if that wasn't bad enough, THEY WERE INSIDE THE FRIGGIN' CYCLONE! At seeing this, the monkey tried to wake up his friend, but it was no use. Then he saw something crazy strange... aside from all the debris, he saw Ms. Misty on her bike, in cyclone as well, but then it gets even crazier, for soon she turned into an ugly witch that let out a cackling laugh. This frightens Cilan so much that he fainted, that and from being up so high... he has a fear of hights...

When they had regain conscienceness, they were in a strange land... filled with bright colors, flowers, fruit, ect. What was this land that they were in? Stay tuned...

**Notes:**

**1: This story is conna be a cross between the book, the 1939 movie, AND the Tom And Jerry one.**

**2: DO NOT FLAME ME FOR MAKING MISTY THE WICKED WITCH! SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON'T SEE THIS NOTE, THEN SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**3: Don't flame me fore the clothes they wear... ok?**

**4: The aunt and uncles will be revealed at the end but you can have fun guessing who they are :3**

**5: Thanks to Prince Drasil!**


	2. The Land of Oz

_**Chapter Two: The Land of Oz**_

Bu-Ling and Cilan found themselves in a strange, yet beautiful land. "Um... I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." the girl told her pet monkey. "I don't, either..." Cilan signed. Soon, they were greeted by strange, munchkin-like pokemon. "Thank you for saving us!" one of them spoke, causing Cilan to clutch his head. "I'm on an acid trip, aren't I?" he signed. The pokemon then began to bow to the two. "Hail our heroes! Hail the ones that killed the Wicked Witch of the East!" They chanted before doing a celebratory dance... which was cut short by a bitchy, orange-haired witch named Misty. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SISTER?! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!" she bellowed, causing Cilan to hide. The witch began to charge at Bu-Ling... when suddenly, an energy boot kicked her across the face, sending her flying into a tree.

Misty turned to see the one that fired the spell; a purple-haired witch who was much prettier than her. "Well, if it isn't the BITCH of the West..." the purple-haired girl spat. "If anyone's a bitch, it's you!" Misty growled. "At least I've got boobs. Unlike you, Flatty McFlatterson." the other witch retorted. "Grr... I guess I have no choice but to retreat for now..." the orange-haired witch growled as she hopped on her broomstick. "I'll get you yet, my pretty! And your little monkey, too!" she swore before flying off, cackling as she did.

The other witch soon turned to Bu-Ling and Cilan. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah... thanks. Who are you?" Bu-Ling asked. "My name is Iris. I'm the Good Witch of the North. Nice to meet you!" she greeted. Bu-Ling then shook her extended hand. "Now, I've heard about your problem, and I'm here to help." Iris added as she took the sapphire shoes off of the Wicked Witch that was flattened by the house, then put them on Bu-Ling's feet. "You must journey to the Emerald City. There, you will meet the Wizard of Oz. He should be able to help you get home." she explained before noticing a tail protruding from the bushes. "And you must be Cilan. It's nice to meet you!" she told him as he came out from hiding. "Well, come on, Cilan. Let's go!" Bu-Ling told him as she walked forward. Cilan waved to the Good Witch and followed.

So begins their journey home...

**Notes:**

**1: Yeah we went there... Misty and Iris having an insult catfight! PLCE YOUR BETS!**

**2: Cilan's tail ALWAYS gives him away, so he basicly can't hide anywhere.**

**3: To keep it a bit Pokemon-ish, we made the munchins any Pokemon (no legendaries) you can think of from Kanto to Unova.**

**4: Cilan starts out as a bit of a scaredy-monkey, but he gets better later and gets his crowning moments of awesome.**


	3. Enter The Not-So-Scary Scarecrow

_**Ch. 3: Enter The Not-So-Scary Scarecrow**_

When we last left our heroes, they had met the Wicked B**** of the West, Misty whom had swarn revenge on Bu-Ling and Cilan, after their house had killed her sister. After that, they met the Good Witch of the North, Iris whom had sent them both on a long journey to go to the Emerald City to seek the Wizard of Oz, in hopes of getting home. Iris also gave Bu-Ling the Sapphire Shoes before they left. After they bid her good-bye, they started on their quest...

We now find them walking down the yellow brick road. "Boy oh, boy... I need to rest a bit." the girl says, but there was nothing to rest upon. Her pet soon gets an idea. He lowers his body and motions for her to get on his back. Bu-Ling is a bit hasitant to do so, for fear she might break his back. 'I'll be ok. Remember we used to do this all the time when we were younger...' he signed, which was true. They would often give each other piggyback rides or Bu-Ling would play horse with him. "Ok." she says, as she hopped on. She was light to him and walked on.

After a while, they soon come to a fork in the road and dunno if they should take the left or the right path. "Maybe you can take the left" said a voice. Bu-Ling looked around. "Who said that?" 'Don't look at me' Cilan signed. The voice came again; "Or perhaps you can take the left path" it said. They turned and saw a scarecrow on a pole. The girl looked at it but it didn't do anything... that is until Cilan went up and bit one of the legs...

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" it screamed. The monkey ran and hid behind his owner. "So you can talk!" the girl chimed. "Of course I can talk. Who are you two anyway? Never seen your faces around here before" "I'm Bu-Ling and this is my pet monkey, Cilan" said the girl. 'We're on our way to see the Wizard of the Emerald City. ' the pet added. "Well, I'm Chili and do you two think I can tag along?" he asked. "Whats your wish?" "I want some brains, all i have is straw and stuffing in my head" said the scarecrow. "I sit up here all day and night and can't scare a single crow!" 'Of course you can come!' Cilan signed. "Thanks." said Chili.

The two then got the scarecrow down and decided to take the right path after all. What awaits them next time? Stay tuned...

**No Notes for this Chapter!**


	4. Possessed Apple Trees! Enter The Tin Man

Chapter Four: The Possessed Apple Trees and the Tin Man

Bu-Ling and Cilan resumed their travels, along with Chili, who wished to have a brain, when suddenly, the pet monkey collapsed! The girl, concerned for her pet's wellbeing, tried to deduce what was wrong. "Something's wrong. Cilan's collapsed!" she told Chili worriedly. The scarecrow took one look at him and came up with a theory. "Maybe he's come down with something?" he guessed, but Bu-Ling checked Cilan's forehead, and found no signs of fever. "That's not it... but what?" she pondered. The fiery-haired scarecrow was about to give up when he and the girl heard a loud growl. "Did Cilan just... growl?" asked the Kansas native. "He's mute, remember?" she responded before the growl was heard again. They soon realized what was wrong; Cilan was hungry! This caused the two to animefall.

"Well, I think I see an answer! Look!" Chili told them as he pointed to some apple trees. "Nice! Let's eat!" Bu-Ling exclaimed as she picked an apple off the tree... only for one of the branches to swipe it out of her hand! "Um... I think the trees are possessed..." she told them, but soon, Chili got an idea... and picked up Cilan! "Hey, Taking Trees! If you can hit the monkey with your apples, he's yours!" he told them, to which Cilan glared at him. The trees then began chucking apples at Cilan... but the monkey dodged with ease. This continued until they had plenty of apples. "Bon appetit!" Chili told them, signaling the other two to dig in.

Cilan then followed a trail of apples to a small clearing... and tripped on a tin leg! "Huh?" Cilan thought as he examined the tin leg... which was part of an entire tin man! Cilan had to get the others' attention, but he knew he was mute, so he chucked an apple at Chili to get his attention... and maybe get back at him for using him as bait. "Ow! What was that for?!" Chili asked, after which he noticed the tin man and got Bu-Ling's attention. "A tin man?! What?!" she said in shock before the metal person began to speak. "Excuse me. My name's Ash. Could you please help me? I was on my way to the Wizard of Oz so I could get a heart, when I suddenly stopped moving." Ash asked and explained. Bu-Ling knew what to do, and oiled him with an oil can. Soon, the tin man got on his feet and was able to move again. "Thank you. So, where are you headed?" he asked. "The Wizard of Oz. I wanna get back home, and Chili here wants a brain." Bu-Ling explained. "Mind if I come?" Ash asked, to which the girl agreed.

And so, they went into a creepy-looking forest... what awaits them there? Stay tuned...


	5. Enter The Cowardly (and Flurting) Lion!

Ch. 5: Enter the Cowardly (and flurting) Lion!

After befriending the tin man, Ash, and letting him accompany them to the Emerald City, our heroes continue on and soon enter a dark spooky forest... great...

Bu-Ling was getting the chills down her spine as she fears they were all being watched... Cilan notices and nudges her, as if to say; 'It'll be alright.' She then pets him, knowing hes right... hoever this didn't last long, for soon a lion caame out of the trees and he looked ready to attack! Funny this lion had squinty eyes... hmm must have trouble seeing.

Anywho, the others ran and hid, afraid, but strangely, Cilan stood his ground, knowing full well, that he was screwed if this lion was gonna eat him for dinner. The lion laughed at this. "You think you can beat me, Pipsqueak?! What a joke!" 'I won't let you hurt Bu-Ling! Now go away before I bite!' the monkey threatened, showing his sharp canines. Ash and Chili were watching from behind a tree. "Whoa, I didn't know Cilan was so brave..." mutters the scarecrow. "I know right? Thought for sure that furry meat eater would've done him in by now..." Ash says, earning him a smack in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Bu-Ling looked highly annoyed. "You have no faith, do you?" Ash had no chance to answer, cause the girl pointed out that the lion was backing away.

"Hey hey... I was just kidding... I wasn't gonna harm you all... really..." the lion said, scaredly. Cilan was annoyed. 'Sure you weren't... and you weren't planning on eating me...' he sighed. "Um... no?" At hearing that lie, Cilan bit the lion's paw... rather hard, causing him to yelp in pain. Bu-Ling thinks this has gone on long enough. "Cilan, thats enough! Heel!" But he wouldn't listen. His owner then had to take drastic measures and sprayed him with a squirt bottle... the one thing he hates. This caused him to run and hide in a tree. "Are you alright?" she asked the lion. "Yeah, thanks... that monkey was evil... you should have him put down." "No hes my pet, and hes usually more well behaved than this... I dunno whats gotten into him... anywho, whats your name?" The lion was about to give his name, but then he got a good look at Bu-Ling, and there was an evident blush on his face. "My names Brock, honey bunch... whats yours?" he asked in a flurting way. "Bu-Ling..." she said feeling a bit uneasy. "Well, Ms. Bu-Ling why don't you and I go somewhere alone...?" At hearing this, Cilan jumped out of the tree and started to beat up Brock.

It took both Ash and Chili to hold him back. "Sorry I don't know you that well, and Cilan is the only one I love. We have a very strong pet/owner bond that can't be broken. But getting back to you, why were you trying to attack us?" Brock felt rejected, but told them his reason. "I'm suppose to be the King of Beasts, yet I can't even beat anything, not even a pet monkey... I'm scared... of everything... if I had some courage, then things could be different..." he replied sadly.

"How about you come along with us? We're on our way to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. We wanna return home." "I want a brain..." Chili said. "I want a heart..." Ash added. "And I'm sure he can give you some courage." Bu-Ling finished. "You really think so?" Brock asked. "Theres only one way to find out!" "Ok, I'll come with you, but what about him?" he then motioned to the agressive monkey. "No flurting with me... EVER! and Cilan be more nicer to him, please?" she asked. 'Fine...' he signed, not likeing this one bit.

And so they continue on and soon find their way out of the forest. What awaited them on the other side? Stay tuned!

**Notes:**

**1: Yeah I went there. To keep Brock sorta in-chraractor I threw in the flurty-ness. This role was gonna be given to Cress.**

**2: This is one way to piss Cilan off. Nuff said.**

**3. Please review, but nothing hurtful!**


	6. The Road to the Emerald City

_**Chapter Six: The Road to the Emerald City**_

Bu-Ling and the group, now accompanied by Brock the Cowardly Lion, have reached a flowerbed, with the Emerald City just beyond it. "We're almost there!" Bu-Ling chimed happily. "All we need to do is go through this flowerbed, and we're all set!" Chili added. The group then began to run towards the city... big mistake, for the flowers were actually the dreaded Poppies, and quickly put Bu-Ling, Cilan, and Brock to sleep. "I think we're in Poppy Terrirory. I knew this was too easy..." Ash replied. "Don't panic. We can figure out a way to solve this." he added... but soon saw Chili panicing, causing him to facepalm. All was lost... until it started to snow... "Snow?! WTF?!" Chili exclaimed, but soon saw it had a healing effect on the three sleeping group members. "What happened?" Bu-Ling asked. "The Poppies put you to sleep." Ash explained. "Then why weren't you affected?" Brock asked. "Because, unlike you, we're not living, breathing beings, but instead, sentient objects." the tin woodman explained before leading them to the Emerald City...

Meanwhile, Misty was watching through a crystal ball, and was furious! "DAMMIT! They're almost there!" she bellowed. "What're you gonna do?" a winged monkey asked her. "I'm gonna go send them a message!" she growled as she flew off on her broomstick.

Soon, the group reached the Emerald City, and were met by two guardians. "Halt. What is your business here?" one of them asked. "We're here to see the Wizard of Oz." Bu-Ling responded. "Alright, but you all must wear these as long as you are in the city." the other guardian replied as he gave them green spectacles. The group put them on, thanked them, and went inside the walls of the city... and were met with a shocking surprise; Misty was sky-writing a message, telling Bu-Ling and Cilan to surrender. The monkey fainted at the sight of this, but the others picked him up and went to the castle where the Wizard lived...

What is the wizard like? Will he help our heroes? Stay tuned...


	7. The Douchebag of OZ

_**Ch. 7: The Douchebag of Oz**_

As Bu-Ling and Co. entered the mega huge throne room, they were greeted by a floating head, surrounded by smoke and flames. Safte to say they were all visbly afraid. A voice soon called out to them and was very ominous; "**I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?!**" This booming voice caused the pet monkey to flinch in fear. Since no steps forward, Bu-Ling decides to speak for first. "I'm Bu-ling and this is my pet monkey, Cilan. Our wish is to retun home to Kansas." Next came Chili; "I'm Chili and I'd like a brain please." he requested a bit timidly. Then Ash; "All I ask for is a heart, your powerful Wizardness." lastly was Brock; "I would be ever greatful if you could give me some courage, please." he says, shaking like a leaf.

The Wizard then approches them as four different things: a head for Bu-Ling, which had her cornfused, a ball of fire for Chili, which had him scared crapless, a very attractive looking woman for Ash, who wished he had the emotions to enjoy this, and a very scary looking beast, that had Brock frozen in fear. Cilan was confused, cause he didn't see what veryone else saw.

The wizard then spoke; "**I WILL GRANT YOUR WISHES, BUT ON ONE CONDITION...**" "What is it?" Bu-Ling asked. "**ONE OF YOU MUST KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!**" he boomed. The monkey was freaking out. 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' he signed. Ash then noticed. "C'mon Cilan, its the only chance you and Bu-Ling have to to return home." he reminded. The monkey wasn't pleased... AT ALL! 'Fine... but if I die, i'm coming after you in the afterlife...' Cilan signed threateningly. "**What a foul tempered monkey...**" the Wizard muttered.

Soon, it was decided that they all would go and kill the Wicked B**** of the West. Will they succeed or fail? Stay tuned!


	8. The Road to the Witch's Castle

_**Chapter Eight: The Road to the Witch's Palace  
**_  
After hearing the Wizard's request for the group to kill the Wicked Witch of the West before he can grant their wishes, Bu-Ling and the others soon entered the Haunted Woods. One there, they came across a sign that read "Witch's Castle: 1 mile. I'd turn back if I were you." "I think that's a good idea..." Brock said aloud as he turned back... but was stopped by Cilan. It was clear he wasn't pleased with the lion's cowardess, as he gave him a stern look and pointed in the direction of the castle. "Fine..." Brock muttered as he followed the group.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Misty was watching via a crystal ball. "We'll see how they fare against my 40 great wolves!" she chuckled to herself as she sent 40 wolves after them.

As the group went on their way, they heard howling in the distance. Cilan, who was visibly afraid, did what monkeys do best; hide in the trees. Soon, the wolves showed up. "Ugh... let me." Ash muttered as he got out an axe, and killed the wolves in one fell swoop. "Okay, Cilan. The wolves are dead." he told the monkey, who slowly climbed down from the tree.

Misty, still watching, was not pleased. "DAMMIT! Time to send in the crows!" She growled as she sent 40 crows after them.

The group was on their way to the castle when they saw a large flock of ravens come their way. Cilan was afraid, but Ash formed a smile on his face. "RAVENS! SWEET!" he exclaimed happily, confusing the others. But he didn't have long to enjoy the sight, as Cilan got out a slingshot and shot down all the ravens. Ash soon glared at Cilan. "Y U KILL TEH RAVENS?!" he bellowed. "You kidding me?! I ain't gonna get ate up by a bunch of crows!" Cilan signed before they continued on.

Misty was visibly angry now. "DAMMIT! Fine! If that's how they want it... SEND IN THE BEES!" she yelled as she sent a swarm of bees their way.

The group suddenly heard faint buzzing, and it was getting louder by the second. "Well, what now? We're gonna get stung to death!" Bu-Ling sighed in defeat. "No need to worry! I've got a solution!" Chili said as he sprayed everyone with bug spray. "Now we wait." he added as the bees came in... and promptly died from the bug spray. "See? Nothing to worry about!" the scarecrow reassured.

Misty was angry before, but now she was furious! "FUCK! TIME FOR THE WINKIES!" she shouted as she sent out her Winkie Soldiers.

The soldiers approached the group at a fast pace. "Well, I'm out of ideas." Chili admitted, causing the others to animefall. Brock soon saw the Winkies and knew what he had to do... summoning his will, he let out a massive roar. One that sent the Winkies crying for mommy. "Whoa! When were you able to do that?!" Cilan signed. "I dunno! It just... came to me." Brock responded as the group reached the castle.

Misty had gone from furious to Royally Pissed Off at this point. "GRRRRRRRRRR! GET THEM, FLYING MONKEYS! Bring the girl, monkey, and lion here, but do whatever you want with the other two!" she bellowed as she sent the flying monkeys after them. The airborne simians then began tearing Chili and Ash apart, while the others captured Bu-Ling, Cilan, and Brock. As they were carried over the castle wall, Bu-Ling was screaming... but someone else was, too. She and Brock turned to see that Cilan was the one that was screaming, which confused the two, seeing as he was supposed to be mute. Soon after, the monkey fainted again...

What awaited them at the castle? Would they be prisoners, or would the Wicked Witch kill them?! Stay tuned...


End file.
